nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Dread Necromancer - Wiz(10), RWT(10), PM(10)
Description Wizard 10 / Red Wizard of Thay 10 / Pale Master 10 The Dread Necromancer! A name that conjures fear and revulsion throughout all the lands of Faerun. Most people assume that he has always existed, a force of primal darkness as intrinsic and old as time itself. Few know of his humble beginnings … that once the Dread Necromancer was human. Long ago a young boy lived with his family in a small village in the northernmost tip of the Sword Coast. On one dreaded night, the village was overrun by Undead led by a rogue Necromancer. They slaughtered everyone … everyone, that is, except the boy, who remained hidden in his family’s underground cellar. Though the Necromancer was soon brought to justice by the forces of The Ten Towns, this could do little to ease the boy’s pain. Consumed with hatred and vengeance, he left the gruesome remains of his home to find his destiny in the world. After several years of travelling, the boy came to the attention of a Wizard’s Guild. Recognizing the boy’s talents, the Wizards undertook the task of schooling him in the Arcane Arts. The boy grew surprisingly fast in his skills, particularly in the School of Necromancy. The Wizard’s were unnerved with the boy’s recklessness and his obsession with the power, and soon confronted him, only to discover a gruesome truth; the boy had taken to experimentation beyond his studies and was animating corpses from the local graveyard. Alarmed, the Wizard’s immediately expelled the boy. Enraged at their audacity, the boy again left the confines of civilization to further develop his skills in the art of Necromancy. When he remerged, the young spellcasting prodigy was no more, and the Dread Necromancer was born. Because of his skills at manipulating the energies of Life and Death, the Dread Necromancer was sought out by the renowned Red Wizards of Thay. Under the tutelage of the some of the greatest masters of Necromancy including the feared lich Szass Tam, Zulkir of Necromancy, the Dread Necromancer grows evermore in the arts. Delving even deeper into the arts of Necromancy, the Dread Necromancer infuses his body with the dark powers, transforming his skin and bone and embracing the powers of Undeath. After all, to truly understand one's enemy is to become the enemy! Pro * Full Wizard Spellcasting (Caster Level = 29) * Devastating Necromantic Spellcasting (Caster Level = 34) * Decent Fortitude Saves for an Arcane Spellcaster (Fortitude = 20) * Decent Hit Points for an Arcane Spellcaster (Hit Points = 290) * Variety of skills to handle many situations * Immunity to Stunning, Paralysis, Hold, Critical Hits (and Sneak Attacks) Con * Low Reflex Score * No Melee Capability * No Crafting Skills/Feats * Reliance on Necromancy and Death Spells * Limited Access to Divination and Illusions Spells Character Creation Human * Bonus Feat at Level 1 * Extra Skill Point at each level * Qualify for Red Wizard of Thay Wizard * Specialize in Necromancy * Give up Divination Red Wizard of Thay * Greater Specialization in Necromancy * Give up Illusion Pale Master * Undead like resilience and immunities Skills Skills Character Progression * Character builds * Arcane Character builds * Magic Character builds category:Character builds category:Arcane Character builds category:Magic Character builds category:Roleplaying Builds Category:Character buildsCategory: Arcane Character buildsCategory:Magic Character buildsCategory:Roleplaying Builds